Chinese Aster
by yukasvanidz
Summary: Aku tak ingin berharap apa-apa lagi padamu, gadis sialan. Tetapi, pada Bunga Aster Tiongkokku, kuharap kau tidak (begitu) membenciku. Untuk #MaknaBungaChallenge
Jadi... beginikah rasanya menjadi seorang manusia.

Lalu... apa yang mereka maksudkan dengan hidup tanpa tujuan?

Dapatkan mereka benar-benar hidup tanpa tujuan?

Kalau mereka diciptakan tanpa alasan, aku masih (pernah) percaya.

Tetapi, dijalani tanpa tujuan?

Rasanya mustahil.

.

Jadi... beginikah rasanya menjadi seorang manusia dengan jiwa.

Ah, mereka ternyata benar-benar bodoh.

Mereka tidak mengerti bahwa tidak semua AutoReivs merasa harus memberontak ketika mereka menemukan jiwanya.

Malah, hidup mereka menjadi sempurna.

Aku suka ini. Ah, Virus Cogito, andai aku tahu dari dulu begini rasanya menjadi manusia, sudah dari dulu kucari cara untuk ditulari olehnya.

Sekarang aku berdiri di sini dan aku merasa hidup. Hidup yang sesungguhnya. Merasakan betapa pentingnya _raison d'etre_ yang melandasi eksistensiku. Ah, tanpa harus diancam untuk mati, misi ini akan kujalani dengan senang hati. Sebab, aku bukan hanya tahu, tetapi aku mencintai alasanku untuk hidup.

.

.

.

 **Chinese Aster**

 _an Ergo Proxy's fanfiction, written by yukasvanidz_

 **Disclaimer:** Ergo Proxy bukan punya saya, yang punya saya cuma ide fanficnya. Ergo Proxy punya Manglobe, Dai Sato dan semua orang yang terlibat dalam proyek pembuatan animenya.

 **Warning:** Ide diambil dari episode 10-13 jadi pasti spoiler. Rating T.

Fanfic ini ditulis untuk diikut-sertakan pada Challenge Makna Bunga

.

.

.

"Iggy, aku sudah selesai."

Aku segera menaruh buku yang sedang kubaca ke atas meja, lalu menghampiri sumber suara tersebut. Kulihat gadis itu sudah duduk manis menunggu kedatanganku. Kuambil sisir di atas mejanya, lalu mulai kusisir rambut hitamnya perlahan. Rambut yang amat halus dan mudah diatur karena pemiliknya rajin membersihkannya, hanya saja kurang panjang, sehingga ketika baru saja aku dapat merasakan sensasinya, sisirnya telah sampai ujung rambutnya.

Lalu, aku beralih pada poninya. Berbeda dengan rambut panjangnya, poninya lebih susah diatur. Re-l selalu mengeluh tentang hal ini, tetapi aku menyukainya karena membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk merapikannya sehingga aku dapat berlama-lama bermain dengan rambutnya. Walaupun harus pintar-pintar agar pemiliknya tak menyadari apa yang kulakukan.

Ah, andaikan saja aku dapat melakukannya lebih dari lima menit.

"Sudah selesai, Re-l."

Ia mengambil cermin yang disodorkan kepadanya lalu mengamati bayangan dirinya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk puas. Aku menaruh sisirnya ke atas meja, sementara ia mulai berdandan.

Baru akhir-akhir ini kuamati betapa mahirnya ia ketika menyapukan bedak ke wajahnya. Lalu, ia dapat menyelesaikan _eye shadow_ -nya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Selalu rapi dan tak pernah ia biarkan _eye shadow_ -nya terlalu tebal atau tipis, atau ada kulitnya yang belang akibat bedak yang tak rata.

"Iggy?"

"A... iya, Re-l. Kau sudah selesai?"

Re-l mendelik heran padaku sejenak, lalu langsung berjalan acuh tak acuh dan meraih jaketnya, "ayo pergi. Atau kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut, Re-l." _Sebagai bodyguardmu_.

Kami melakukan perjalanan dalam hening. Aku baru menyadari kalau akhir-akhir ini Re-l lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Namun, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya memecah keheningan. Re-l bukanlah gadis yang bisa berbasa-basi, ditambah lagi diriku yang sama sekali tak tahu cara berbasa-basi, menjadi padanan sempurna keheningan ini.

 _Jangan bilang..._

Aku terus menuturi gadis itu dari belakang.

 _Re-l..._

Dia berhenti. Aku pun berhenti.

Dia berjalan ke depan. Aku masih di tempat, untuk sementara tak mau menganggunya.

Dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit yang begitu cerah. Aku sempat menirunya, tetapi tak mengerti hal apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik pada langit _yang kami lihat setiap hari_.

"Re-l."

"Ah," ia tersentak dari lamunannya, lalu menoleh padaku, "aku hanya penasaran, apa yang akan kaulakukan bila aku tak ada di sini."

"Jangan berkata begitu, Re-l."

Aku menepuk bahunya dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kaulakukan bila aku tak ada di sini?"

Ia menoleh padaku, senyumnya hilang.

Ekspresinya...

"Bodoh. Kau tahu kalau aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Astaga. Itu tak lucu, tahu."

"Tapi, kau tertawa."

Dia langsung meninggalkan diriku tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hei, Re-l!"

"Tak usah khawatir, Iggy. Aku hanya ingin berkeliling sebentar."

"Kau pasti lelah, Re-l." Aku ragu mengatakannya, tetapi aku sadar akan tugasku, "kau istirahat dulu saja, Re-l. Aku akan memeriksa mesinnya."

Aku langsung berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendiri di sana, berharap mesin-mesin yang rumit akan menguapkan perasaanku.

.

.

Ekspresinya...

" _Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kaulakukan bila aku tak ada di sini?"_

 _Ia menoleh padaku, senyumnya hilang._

 _Ekspresinya..._

" _Bodoh. Kau tahu kalau aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu."_

" _Astaga. Itu tak lucu, tahu."_

" _Tapi, kau tertawa."_

 _Dia langsung meninggalkan diriku tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi._

" _Hei, Re-l!"_

Ekspresinya...

" _Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kaulakukan bila aku tak ada di sini?"_

 _Ia menoleh padaku, senyumnya hilang._

 _Ekspresinya..._

Ekspresinya.

Aku dapat merasakannya.

Oh, Re-l yang manis. Re-lku. _Andai saja_ Re-lku...

Aku menutup mata.

.

.

.

Gadis itu dengan cueknya tidur, sementara aku yang mengendarai mesinnya mulai merinding dengan suasana mendung nan gersang di sekitar kami. Apakah harus benar-benar mencari ke tempat seperti ini? Apakah yang diinginkan makhluk itu? _Apakah yang diinginkan gadis ini?_

"Iggy, ada apa?"

Aku diam saja dan mempercepat kecepatan. Kupikir Re-l benar-benar terlelap.

Aku mencoba kembali pada fokusku menyetir. Walaupun aku sebenarnya sedang benar-benar marah.

Re-l berbeda dari wanita-wanita lainnya. Umurnya belum juga 20 tahun, tetapi aku tak pernah melihatnya ketakutan ataupun kesepian. Walaupun umumnya ia merasa bosan, tetapi ia menunjukkan sikap dewasa dalam menerima hidup. Ia selalu ingin _bertahan_ , menjadi salah satu dari _fellow citizen_. Aku yakin, bahkan tanpa diriku, ia dapat mempertahankan status itu.

Tapi, makhluk itu mengubah segalanya.

Ia datang di saat yang sangat tidak tepat – ketika gadis itu hendak mandi dan tak terlindung apapun. Re-l jelas berpikir dirinya akan mati saat itu juga, ketika makhluk itu menyerangnya, tetapi salah satu makhluk sepertinya datang dan membanting makhluk tadi keluar. Makhluk yang baru masuk itu mengamati Re-l, lalu pergi tanpa sedikitpun melukainya.

Apakah itu yang membuat dirinya lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini?

Ah, sialan!

Sialan!

Untung saja aku telah _diatur_ sedemikian rupa sehingga aku _dapat_ merasa yakin dengan kemampuanku untuk membunuh makhluk itu.

Setelah makhluk itu dibunuh...

Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tersenyum.

Semoga makhluk itu mati sebelum bunga-bunga itu layu.

Ah.

" _Re-l, aku telah menghabisi makhluk-makhluk itu. Ayo pulang."_

Karena percuma saja rasanya pulang kalau Bunga Aster Tiongkok itu sudah layu.

.

.

.

" _Re-l, aku telah menghabisi makhluk-makhluk itu. Ayo pulang."_

 _Ah, mana ada sih kata pulang?_

Pulang... pulang ke aktivitasmu sehari-hari maksudku, Re-l. Di saat kau hanya menghabiskan hari-harimu di kantor, lalu terkadang mampir untuk mendengar omongan kakekmu yang menyebalkan. Malamnya, kau akan berada di rumah, terkadang merenung, terkadang melakukan sesuatu, seringnya mengobrol denganku.

Pulang, Re-l, pulanglah secepatnya. Biarlah aku memberikan bunga itu di saat yang tepat, jangan biarkan bunga-bunga itu layu sebelum aku dapat memberikannya padamu. Bunga itu sangat sulit dicari, kau tahu, seperti dirimu

.

.

.

"Kau harap aku dapat mempercayainya, hah, Vincent...? Mana mungkin..."

Re-l terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu setelah ia bertemu kembali dengan pria itu.

Jujur saja, aku pun sama kagetnya. Namun, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak membuktikannya.

 _Aku lebih memilih untuk mengambil senjata yang disembunyikannya lalu langsung menembaknya ketika ia masih dapat menatap Re-l dengan mata manusianya._

Walaupun nyatanya sekarang aku masih menyetir, mengejar langkah pria itu yang pergi dengan kapal layarnya, _sesuai dengan keinginannya._

" _Re-l-san, aku tidak mengundang proxy-proxy itu untuk datang. Tetapi, tanpa aku tahu, aku ini proxy."_

Proxy. Nama makhluk raksasa itu. Nama makhluk tak tahu diri yang bisa-bisanya memecahkan kaca kamar mandi Re-l. Nama makhluk mesum yang datang bukan hanya membunuh gadis _ku_ , tetapi juga untuk melihatnya telanjang bulat!

Rasanya, aku ingin menarik paksa gadis itu dan menghampiri pria tersebut serta menghabisinya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu bersikap dengan tenang di hadapan monster mesum tersebut? Memang, Vincent tidak melihatnya dengan pandangan mesum, dan bahkan langsung meninggalkannya ketika ia menyatakan ia adalah proxy _seakan_ ia tak ingin bertemu dengan gadis _ku_ lagi, namun apalah yang wanita tahu dari cara pikir pria?

Aku sampai bertanya-tanya bagaimana Re-l tidak menyadari betapa dendamnya aku ketika mendengar nama itu.

"Re-l, kita tidak punya cukup bahan bakar untuk meneruskan perjalanan ini," kataku keesokan hari ketika aku sedang menyisir rambutnya, "kita harus kembali ke Romdeau dan membuat laporan ketika kita masih punya cukup bahan bakar, seperti kata Sang Pangeran."

Ah, Sang Pangeran, dokter itu. Ya, aku tahu bagaimana ia peduli dengan Re-l. Aku senang kini aku dapat memahami perasaannya.

"Tidak."

"Tapi, kita tak punya cadangan bahan bakar. Lagipula, kau tak dapat mengabaikan perasaan Sang Pangeran. Dia sangat peduli denganmu."

"Harga diriku tak mengizinkan itu, karena kalau kita pulang sekarang, perjalanan jauh ini hanyalah sia-sia belaka."

Aku diam lagi. _Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Re-l?_

"Ah! Aku tahu. Kalau kita kehabisan bahan bakar, bagaimana kalau kita menumpang kapal mereka? Kapal mereka berbahan bakar angin, jadi kita tak usah khawatir soal bahan bakar."

 _Hah?_

"Kau akan mencuri kapal mereka?"

"Mungkin tidak."

 _Lalu?_

"Kau... sangat ingin bersamanya?"

"Tidak... _aku tidak tahu_."

 _Re-l..._

"Tetapi, setidaknya, ia merasa begitu."

"Eh?"

"Ia _menyukaiku_."

Ia masih berbicara beberapa patah kata lagi, tetapi aku telah kehilangan seluruh konsentrasiku.

"Re-l?"

"Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh pada sisir yang kupegang.

"Ah, sudah."

Ia menatap langsung pada mataku, "aku akan mencari tahu, tak peduli dengan bagaimana situasinya ataupun apa yang akan terjadi."

Ia pergi keluar dari pesawat, sementara aku masih diam di dalam.

Re-l, gadisku... aku terkadang lupa, betapa ia sekarang sudah dewasa. Tahun depan kalau tak salah ia berumur 20 tahun.

Gadis itu cantik, walaupun _eye shadow_ -nya cukup menakutkan. Namun, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menarik perhatian pria di luar sana.

" _Ia menyukaiku."_

Bahkan standar para proxy pun terpenuhi olehnya.

Re-l tidak pergi tanpa senjata, aku tahu. Ia cukup pintar untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dan ia cukup pintar untuk menggunakan _kelebihannya_ untuk mencoba mengelabuhui pria itu.

Pria itu akan baru menyadari motifnya ketika gadis _ku_ menanamkan peluru khusus itu di dalam tubuhnya, lalu aku akan mengangkat jasadnya ke dalam pesawat – jasad yang akan menjadi bahan permainan Sang Pangeran di dalam labotoloriumnya.

 _Re-l..._

 _Re-l..._

Aku menoleh keluar dan sama sekali tidak menemui dirinya. Kubanting kedua tanganku ke setir.

Re-l, aku tidak mengizinkanmu memakai cara seperti itu, sebagai pelindungmu, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya!

Buang jauh-jauh cara seperti itu, Re-l!

Buang...

Sialan, untuk apa aku jauh-jauh mencari Aster Tiongkok yang sepadan dengannya?

Cara itu berbahaya, Re-l. Bagaimana jika ia yang mengelabuhuimu?

 _Bagaimana jika kalian berdua sama-sama terkelabuhi?_

Dan, gadis itu mana mau berhenti ketika kuminta dirinya baik-baik untuk berhenti? Ia malah menghilang, pergi bak angin bersama penghuni kapal tersebut.

Sial, Iggy, mengapa kau begitu bodoh untuk percaya pada Sang Aster Tiongkok?

.

.

.

 _Jadi... beginikah rasanya menjadi seorang manusia._

 _Lalu... apa yang mereka maksudkan dengan hidup tanpa tujuan?_

 _Dapatkan mereka benar-benar hidup tanpa tujuan?_

 _Kalau mereka diciptakan tanpa alasan, aku masih (pernah) percaya._

 _Tetapi, dijalani tanpa tujuan?_

 _Rasanya mustahil._

 _._

 _Jadi... beginikah rasanya menjadi seorang manusia dengan jiwa._

 _Ah, mereka ternyata benar-benar bodoh._

 _Mereka tidak mengerti bahwa tidak semua AutoReivs merasa harus memberontak ketika mereka menemukan jiwanya._

 _Malah, hidup mereka menjadi sempurna._

 _Aku suka ini. Ah, Virus Cogito, andai aku tahu dari dulu begini rasanya menjadi manusia, sudah dari dulu kucari cara untuk ditulari olehnya._

 _Sekarang aku berdiri di sini dan aku merasa hidup. Hidup yang sesungguhnya. Merasakan betapa pentingnya raison d'etre yang melandasi eksistensiku. Ah, tanpa harus diancam untuk mati, misi ini akan kujalani dengan senang hati. Sebab, aku bukan hanya tahu, tetapi aku mencintai alasanku untuk hidup._

.

 _Sekarang aku berdiri di sini dan aku merasa hidup._

 _Hidup yang sesungguhnya._

 _Merasakan betapa pentingnya raison d'etre yang melandasi eksistensiku._

 _Ah, tanpa harus diancam untuk mati, misi ini akan kujalani dengan senang hati._

 _Sebab, aku bukan hanya tahu, tetapi aku mencintai alasanku untuk hidup._

 _Dan tentu saja, cinta sejati tak semudah itu untuk berubah._

 _Katakan aku sakit, katakan aku gila, tetapi kewarasanku masih seperti dulu._

 _Sebab tujuanku tak berubah._

 _Aku ada untuk menjadi pelindung sejati gadis itu – dan aku selalu mematuhinya sebagai kewajiban._

 _Aku ada untuk menjadi pelindung sejati gadis itu – dan kini aku selalu mematuhinya sebagai cita-cita abadiku._

 _(Cita-cita manusia didasari oleh perasaan fundamental yang tulus, bukan?)_

.

.

 _Maka oleh karena itu, Re-l..._

.

.

Maka oleh karena itu, Re-l, aku tak mengizinkanmu melakukan hal ini!

Apalagi setelah kau menghilang.

Apa yang kau cari, Re-l?

Dan kau bahkan sama sekali tak ingin mengajakku dalam petualanganmu.

Ah, Re-l, aku mengerti.

Kau selalu berlaku sama pada setiap orang.

Padaku. Pada Daedalus. Pada Vincent. _Pada Vincent?_

(Aku sebenarnya tak ingin menyebutkan nama itu, tetapi tujuh huruf sialan itu tak dapat lepas dari benakku.)

Daedalus, entah bagaimana perasaanmu. Vincent, entah bagaimana perasaanmu.

Re-l, entah apa yang kurasakan. _Vincent, entah apa yang kurasakan?!_

Apalagi setelah melihatmu yang dengan mudahnya berubah menjadi proxy ketika salah satu dari jenismu menyerang Re-l. Melihatmu yang tak berpikir sedikitpun untuk berubah menjadi makhluk yang mampu membuat gadis itu ketakutan hingga menangis. Seolah kau dengan mudahnya meruntuhkan dinding yang tak pernah dapat kutembus.

"Re-l!"

"Iggy! Vincent.. dia..."

"Ya, aku juga melihatnya."

 _Bagaimana kau dapat dengan mudahnya memperlihatkan Re-l jati dirimu yang sebenarnya, sementara aku tak pernah mampu untuk melakukannya?_

 _Ah, itu mudah saja. Karena kau tidak mencintainya, jadi untuk apa kau berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik baginya? Sementara aku, adalah individu yang mencintainya. Individu yang berusaha menjadi yang terbaik di hadapannya, individu yang ingin selalu melihatnya bahagia. Dasar monster keparat! Dasar perempuan bodoh!_

Ternyata, Re-l tidak juga menembak monster itu. Tidak setelah ia melihat bagaimana pria itu bertransformasi menjadi makhluk yang paling ditakutinya. Tidak setelah ia mendapat kesempatan penuh untuk itu!

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu sekarang. Aku akan ikut denganmu."

...

"Re-l!" _Pulang, Re-l, pulanglah secepatnya. Biarlah aku memberikan bunga itu di saat yang tepat, jangan biarkan bunga-bunga itu layu sebelum aku dapat memberikannya padamu. Bunga itu sangat sulit dicari, kau tahu, seperti dirimu._

"Aku ingin fakta, bukannya proxy yang sudah mati. Tapi, Vincent. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menembakkan peluru ini padamu. Masih bisakah kau mencintaiku?"

...

 _Masih bisakah kau mencintaiku?_

Lalu kenapa kau berani-beraninya untuk bertransformasi menjadi monster keparat itu di depan wanita yang kaucintai, Vincent?!

Tidakkah kau ingin melihat wanita yang kau cintai bahagia? Atau apakah proxy lebih suka melihat makhluk yang mereka cintai ketakutan?!

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau pulang membawa jasad proxy ini, dan memberitahu Daedalus tentang semua yang terjadi padanya."

"Tapi, aku tak bisa pulang sendirian. Apalagi setelah aku tahu kalau pria itu adalah proxy, keadaannya menjadi sangat berbahaya."

"Kau takkan mengerti."

 _Kau takkan mengerti. Kau takkan mengerti...?_

"Kenapa? Aku tak tahu. Dan, kalau aku juga tak mengerti, maka tak mungkin AutoReiv mengerti tentang ini."

 _Dan, kalau aku juga tak mengerti, maka tak mungkin AutoReiv mengerti tentang ini._

 _... maka tak mungkin AutoReiv mengerti tentang ini._

 _... maka tak mungkin AutoReiv mengerti tentang ini..._

Vincent, lihat apa yang telah kulakukan. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak tahu.

Re-l, kau tak tahu, kau berbicara dengan makhluk berjiwa sekarang. Kau mungkin tak tahu, tetapi aku mungkin saja tahu!

"Re-l..."

"Aplikasi dimatikan. Patuhi perintahku, Iggy. Kau kembali ke Romdeau."

Ia pergi begitu saja, tanpa melihat ke belakang. Tanpa melihatku yang mengepalkan tangan dan hendak begitu saja menghempaskan tinju pada gadis itu. Re-l berani pergi bersama pria yang bahkan telah terang-terangan bertransformasi menjadi makhluk yang paling ditakutinya. Mungkin ia lebih suka dengan cara begitu?

"Roger. Kembali ke Romdeau."

.

..

...

...

...

Tidak! Tidak, Re-l, tidak! Bagaimana aku dapat memberikan bunga itu padamu, kalau kutinggalkan kau di sana?

Tidak, aku takkan membiarkan gadisku pergi dengan makhluk yang paling ditakutinya.

Aku ada untuk menjadi pelindung sejatinya. Itu adalah kewajibanku, yang kini telah menjadi tujuan hidupku.

Juga, untuk melindunginya bukan berarti untuk membuatnya terus bahagia.

Lagipula...

Seorang anak datang ke pesawatku, dan meminta jasad proxy yang tadi ditembak Re-l. Tak kusangka aku sama sekali tak merasa keberatan untuk menyerahkan jasad itu padanya. Aku tahu kalau kami sama – anak itu juga AutoReiv yang terkenal Virus Cogito, dan proxy itu kurasa adalah masternya.

Anak itu mengelus sang master yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ia tak menangis, tapi aku tahu dari sorot matanya – ia telah kehilangan _raison d'etre_ , tujuan hidupnya. Dengan keadaan sendirian yang hidup di hutan semacam ini...

Cukup. Aku tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia yang kehilangan _raison d'etre_ nya.

Cukup.

Re-l, kau tahu, untuk melindungimu adalah demi kebaikanmu, akan tetapi itu bukan berarti untuk membuatmu terus merasa senang melihatku selalu menuruti apa yang kau inginkan.

Aku bukan AutoReivmu lagi. Aku adalah seorang pria yang mencintaimu.

Kalau kau bisa tahan bersama dengan Vincent yang berubah bentuk menjadi monster yang menakutkanmu, mengapa juga aku harus takut menunjukkan jati diriku sebagai makhluk yang berjiwa bak manusia?

Re-l, kuharap kau menjawab pertanyaanku.

Dan kuharap kau jangan terus bersikap egois seperti ini.

Jangan egois, Re-l!

Mengapa kau terus menerus bertindak menyebalkan seperti itu, Re-l?

Baiklah aku hanya AutoReiv, hanya robot yang melayani dan melaksanakan perintahmu. Tapi kalau begitu, mengapa aku dibuat untuk dapat berkomunikasi denganmu?

Apa salahnya bagi _siapapun_ untuk memberikan saran demi kebaikanmu, Re-l?!

Aku hanya ingin melihatmu baik-baik saja _bersamaku_. Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu, bahkan ketika kau sedang larut dalam pikiranmu sendiri. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Aku hanya ingin berbagi rasa – err, mencintaimu. _Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan raison d'etre ku, Re-l!_

Apakah aku egois?

Ya, memang, aku egois dalam hal _raison d'etre_.

Dan itu wajar saja untuk menghadapi gadis seegois dirimu!

Gadis manja, egois, seenaknya sendiri! Bahkan aku harus selalu menata rambutmu ketika umurmu sudah menjelang dua puluh tahun!

Gadis manja, egois, seenaknya sendiri! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku –aplikasiku, sebagai AutoReiv– untuk mati ketika aku ingin memberikan saran yang sudah kupikirkan masak-masak padamu!

Gadis manja, egois, seenaknya sendiri! Mulutmu dengan seenaknya melontarkan kata-kata tanpa ada remnya

 _Tetapi aku lebih sering menyukainya. Dia gadis manis yang jujur – yang berbicara langsung pada poinnya, bukannya dengan basa-basi._

 _Dia gadis cantik yang pemberani dan pintar. Andaikan gadis lain yang diganggu proxy, mana berani mereka untuk menghadapi makhuk tersebut untuk kedua kalinya?_

 _Proxy!_

"Re-l, kau bilang kalau AutoReiv takkan mengerti perasaanmu karena mereka tak punya jiwa. Tetapi, kau sendiri sama sekali tak tahu kalau aku sekarang punya jiwa."

Pengakuan.

Tidak, gadis itu tidak menangis ketika mendengar pengakuannya. Rahangnya mengeras dan ekspresinya meradang – dia marah padaku?

Tetapi mengapa dia marah padaku? Apa salahku? Aku terkena Virus Cogito itu karena melindunginya dari serangan salah satu AutoReiv yang tertular virus tersebut!

Aku menjadi seperti ini juga karenanya!

.

.

.

Ayo pulang sekarang, Re-l. Keadaan di sini terlalu berbahaya untukmu. _Bukan karena hanya proxy itu saja, tetapi diriku juga!_

Akhirnya aku menemukan dirimu. Dan kau tetaplah gadis nakal yang terus menentang bahaya. Maka, maaf saja, aku harus memakai cara kasar untuk menyuruhmu pulang.

"Hei, dimana aku? Iggy! Iggy! Apa yang kau lakukan? Keluarkan aku dari sini! Iggy!"

Tunggu sebentar, Re-l. Aku hanya akan memberi ultimatum padanya.

"Kalau kau ini Iggy, berarti Iggy telah mati."

.

.

.

"Re-l takkan aman bersamamu. Kau memiliki keinginan – sadar atau tidak – untuk membunuhnya."

Mata pria itu meradang ketika mendengarku mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hentikan candaanmu! Mengapa aku harus membunuhnya? Aku tak punya alasan untuk itu!"

Kuraih pistolku dan kutodongkan padanya. Ia kaget, tetapi matanya langsung meradang dan ekspresinya berubah.

"Ekspresimu itu. Ekspresimu membuatku yakin kalau suatu hari kau akan membunuh Re-l!"

Selangkah lagi untuk menghabisinya ketika sebuah cahaya datang dan melempar pistol yang kupegang jauh dari jangkauanku.

"Dimana Re-l?" tanyanya. Ekspresinya sekarang... _sama denganku._

Aku berlari menjauhinya, secepat mungkin ke arah pesawat – _kau tak boleh menemukan Re-l lebih dulu, monster keparat!_

"Re-l!"

Gadis itu ada di sana, hampir dibunuh oleh anak yang tadi meminta jasad masternya padaku.

 _Re-l, ingatlah kali ini bahwa aku yang menyelamatkanmu!_

"Iggy."

Tap, tap, tap.

Pria itu datang dari arah lain, menghampiri kami.

"Sialan. Pistol itu ada di tanganmu. Aku tak bisa membunuhmu — aku kalah."

Aku terbelalak dan menoleh pistol yang sekarang ada di dalam genggaman lelaki itu – sang proxy, si monster keparat!

Sialan, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu? Hanya berpikir untuk lari ke pesawat sebelum ia melakukannya. Sementara itulah satu-satunya kunci untuk menghabisi monster keparat itu.

Dasar gadis egois, manja, sialan, penggoda, seenaknya sendiri! Lihatlah, hanya keselamatanmu lah yang ada di dalam pikiranku, sampai-sampai aku tak ingat lagi bagaimana caraku untuk melindungi diriku sendiri!

Wahai gadisku sayang yang teramat egois dan sialan, harus bagaimana lagi caraku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku peduli padamu di atas segalanya – bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu?

Karena sekarang, tak mungkin lagi aku memberikan Bunga Aster Tiongkok yang sudah kusembunyikan sejak lama.

Andaikan pada suatu hari kau menemukannya, apakah kau mengerti mengapa aku memberikan Bunga Aster Tiongkok padamu?

Apakah kau mengerti?

Aku berani bertaruh – kau tidak akan mengerti.

Seorang gadis sialan yang egois tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan Iggy, sang AutoReiv pengidap Virus Cogito, yang dengan sepenuh jiwa mencintaimu, yang menjadikan dirimu sebagai _raison d'etre._

Ya, bahkan setelah kau lebih _tertarik_ pada monster keparat itu, tak ada yang berubah.

Kau tetaplah _raison d'etre_ ku.

Aku mencintaimu, Re-l. Aku mencintaimu!

Kuakui sekarang, aku cemburu.

Oleh karena itu, Aster Tiongkok.

Aku pernah baca, cinta dan cemburu itu satu paket – walaupun semua orang selalu bilang cemburu itu salah, namun aku tak peduli.

Bunga Aster Tiongkok itu adalah bunga yang terindah yang pernah kulihat. Bukan hanya itu merepresentasikan cintaku padamu, tetapi itu juga melukiskan dirimu. Bunga itu sangat sulit dicari di tempat segersang ini, andai kau tahu itu!

Ya, melukiskan dirimu, yang dengan mudah membuatku jatuh cinta dan cemburu – ditambah dengan kehilangan akal sehat.

Tapi, asal kau tahu, Re-l.

Sekarang, kau bukanlah wanita yang layak kulindungi!

Tetapi, jika kau mati, aku akan kehilangan tujuan hidupku.

Re-l, Re-l. Aster Tiongkokku.

Aku marah padamu, karena pada akhirnya demi nyawamu juga aku menderita dan mati. Tapi, aku tidak menyesal melakukan ini – aku selalu mengikuti _raison d'etre_ , yang hanya satu dan tak berubah.

Heh, kau dengar aku, wahai gadis sialan? Re-l?!

Re-l? Re-l? RE-L?

Re-l... Re-l...

Re-l? RE-L?

" _Kalau kau ini Iggy, berarti Iggy telah mati."_

Ya, Re-l, ya! Seperti katamu, Iggy memang telah mati!

"Kenapa juga harus orang sepertimu yang menjadi masterku, Re-l?!"

Sudah cukup. Tak ada yang perlu ditutupi.

"Sulit memang, tetapi aku tetap terus ingin bersamamu..."

Gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ini semua salahmu, Re-l Mayer! Gadis sialan sepertimu tak layak untuk dilindungi!"

Re-l diam. Bicaralah, Re-l, bicara! Setidaknya... katakan kalau kau membenciku sekarang – atau katakanlah kau sudah membenciku sejak aku menyekapmu tadi! Jangan biarkan aku...

"Re-l, kuharap kau tak membenciku..."

Jangan biarkan aku berharap lagi padamu! ...walaupun aku sangat mengharapkannya.

"Tolong jangan benci aku, Re-l..."

Ah, lagi-lagi... Aster Tiongkokku...

"Re-l... Re-l Mayer!"

Dia menutup matanya, "tak apa, Iggy."

Re-l Mayer! Re-l... Aster...

Cinta... cemburu...

Ya, buku itu benar. Kaulah sang Aster Tiongkok bagiku. Kau yang telah mewarnai jiwaku dengan berbagai macam warna, yang kuklarifikasikan sebagai cinta dan cemburu.

Dan kau yang dengan seenaknya mencampur-aduk kedua warna tersebut sehingga warna tersebut tak lagi terdefinisi.

Dan aku juga yang kini telah menjadi tak terdefinisi bagimu.

Aku tak ingin berharap apa-apa lagi padamu, gadis sialan. Tetapi, pada Bunga Aster Tiongkokku, kuharap kau tidak (begitu) membenciku.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **Notes:** Buat yang baca tanpa familiar sama fandomnya, jadi AutoReiv itu sejenis robot yang kayak manusia, tapi gak punya emosi layaknya robot. Nah, di Ergo Proxy, ada yang namanya Virus Cogito. AutoReiv yang ketularan Virus Cogito jadi dapat jiwa, dan mereka memiliki emosi layaknya manusia. Di anime ini, AutoReiv yang kena Virus Cogito ditakutin sama manusia, karena banyaknya AutoReiv itu kabur atau berbuat sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tapi gak semuanya bakal langsung seekstrim itu berontaknya - sama kayak manusia, reaksi AutoReiv yang kena Cogito juga macem-macem.

Aneh, yah? Virus yang bisa bikin robot punya jiwa. Pas nonton pertama kali saya juga bengong.

Emang Ergo Proxy ini anime yang agak-agak absurd. Tapi justru di situlah menariknya XD

.

.

.

 **Author Notes:** Kenapa fanfic ini jauh lebih bagus di pikiran saya daripada ketika baca hasil ketikan orz. Efek kelamaan kena WB dan baru balik sekarang kah? ._.

Setelah sekian lama dan jarang, saya ikutan ngeramein challenge ah. Kali ini makna bunga. Maafkan kalau agak sesat secara saya cuma ngandelin Mbah Google, tapi arti dari Bunga Aster Tiongkok (Aster Cina) adalah cinta dan cemburu. Dan suer, saya baper pas nonton bagian ini, jadi kepancing nulis deh XD

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca. Barangkali ada yang mau kasih review?


End file.
